I Miss Her
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: How Clarisse feels about Silena's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: English**

**Clarisse's POV**

This sucks. I'm in _English _in my school. Of all things. Sure, I can _speak_ English, but do you know how hard it is to _write_ it with all the ADHD and Dyslexia? The only thing I can _read, speak, _AND _write_ is ancient Greek. And no English teacher will ever accept _that. _Now, I have to write multiple poems for my English class. I have absolutely NO poetic inspiration, and I don't understand how to properly write or type in English without having multiple mistakes. The only reason why you can read this is because of AUTOCORRECT. I've tried explaining that to my English teacher, Mr. Andersen, but _no_ I need to _try_.

"I know it's hard Clarisse, but you have to try, even if you have ADHD and Dyslexia." Mr. Andersen said.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Yes, it is _shit_, but I can't control the school system's policies." He said.

That's the _only_ thing I like about him. He's my only teacher who swears and doesn't usually get me in trouble for swearing. Silena hated swearing. _Silena_.

"Clarisse, are you okay?" Mr. Andersen asked.

I must've had a funny look on my face when I thought about Silena.

"Fine." I said in response.

"Look, just write about something you care about. Even try having someone help you. Just get it done." Mr. Andersen said.

"Whatever." I said and walked out to go to my Greek language class. They actually have that as a course, and I think that's the only class I have a perfect grade in.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't think of anything else after I got my mind on Silena. I'll never talk about it outloud, but I miss her. She was my best friend. I still beat up people who say that she died a traitor. She was a hero. I beat up Drew more than anyone, and she still hasn't learned her lesson.

I'm at home now, I just pulled up in my chariot. In case you're wondering, the chariot turns into whatever "mode of transportation" I want, kind of like Ares' chariot.

As soon as I walked through the door, "I need to talk to you." Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your school called." Mom said.

"I swear I haven't had violence problems at school since last year." I defended myself.

"It's not about that. Although that's strange too. It's about how your teachers are worried about you." Mom said.

I put my stuff down by the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They said that you occasionally tend to 'space out' when they say certain things to you, and you seem deep in thought. Then when they ask you if you're okay, you say you're fine in a way that makes them think something's wrong." Mom said.

She never beats around the bush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Bull crap. Tell me what's wrong." Mom said.

Funny how normally she would swear. I told her not to swear so it'd be easier for me to stop for Silena. _Silena_.

"See, that's the look that your teachers said you get." Mom said.

"It's nothing." I lied again.

"Does it have to do with Nutty Nacho?" Mom asked.

"Please stop calling him that. His name is Chris. And no, it has nothing to do with him." I said.

"What's wrong?! You never seem upset beyond complaints about life and anything to do with Chris." Mom demanded.

She called him Chris. She must really think something's really wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Tell me, or I'll explain that Percy Jackson _is_ your friend and why he is, to anyone I can get a hold of." Mom threatened.

"I don't care." I said.

Mom gave me a funny look.

"Wow, something _is_ really wrong." Mom deduced.

I picked at the friendship bracelet Silena gave me before she died. Normally, I wouldn't wear bracelets, but this one's special, and it's not as girly as I'd expect it to be.

Mom noticed it. "You miss her, don't you?" She asked.

I was silent for a moment.

"Yes." I said.

"You could talk to me or Chris about it. I'd listen, and I'm pretty sure that Chris would too." Mom suggested.

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it. I guess I'm just another stubborn child of Ares." I said hopelessly.

Mom grabbed my chin. "Don't you dare say that. You're nicer somewhere deep, deep, ... deep down inside your heart. Plus, you're pretty and their ugly." She said.

Thunder boomed. Ares probably stole one of Zeus' fake lightning bolts so he could show Mom he was angry at that statement.

"Why should you care? You supposedly hate your children. And quit eavsdropping stupid. Or were your ears burning?" Mom insulted Ares by looking up as she said it.

It was quiet, so he was 'admitting defeat'.

"I don't care. And why are you calling me pretty?!" I asked in confusion.

"Because you are, and this isn't exactly the first time I've said it." Mom said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Talk. Or I tell everyone about the _pink_ walls you've had in your bedroom since you were 5, and how you picked it out yourself. Plus, those teddy bears you still sleep with..." Mom was cut off by me screaming, "Okay! I get it! I'll talk!"

She was truly evil. Yes, I have _pink_ walls, but I was a 5 year old girl, and I didn't want to repaint because I was... _nostalgic_ in my bedroom. And it's only one teddy bear that I _occasionally _sleep with. Most of the others are on the shelf inside my closet. Why did I just admit that? Ugh, never mind.

"I miss her. That's it. Nothing else to say." I lied.

There's a lot I should probably tell someone.

"Tell me the truth, or Berry goes bye-bye." Mom said as she held up my favorite teddy bear.

Now, because I'm a teenage girl, you probably think I just rolled my eyes and called her bluff. Well I didn't. I snatched Berry away from her and held him close enough that she couldn't snatch him back.

She smirked.

"You planned for this situation, didn't you?!" I asked.

"So. It's easier to get information this way because you won't talk to me." Mom said.

Then she got a look of pain on her face. I felt guilty. That's the same look Silena got when I said I wouldn't help the rest of Camp. Right before she... Oh no.

**Ten minutes later...**

I woke up with Mom putting a cold washrag on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. You passed out." Mom said.

"Oh." I said.

Now I remember. I was thinking about... it. That's a safe way to say it.

"So what were you thinking about?" Mom said.

"Uh..." I started, then cut myself off.

"Her dying?" Mom addressed the elephant in the room.

"Yes." I muttered.

"I know this is going to make you nervous, and you'll probably say no, but... I think that considering you pass out and space out whenever you think about her, it's time we got... _proffesional help_." Mom said a little nervously.

I got wide-eyed.

"What are you suggesting?!" I asked.

"A therapist." Mom said.

Hell no. I mean, _heck_ no.

"What?!" I asked.

"I already have some... 'friends' who are therapist, and these people won't bug you like most therapists would. But which one to take you to?" Mom started thinking.

"No!" I said.

"It's no longer optional." Mom stated.

"I'll tell you anything you want!" I begged.

"You're going!" Mom's word was final.


	2. The Therapist(s)

**Chapter 2: The Therapist(s)**

**Clarisse's POV**

We were in the car, on the way to the therapist. I slept okay last night, but that's probably because Chris was with me. I just admitted something again. I didn't mean with me _that_ way, but in the same bed, fully clothed, sleeping. Otherwise, I think Mom would kill him. I'm not a virgin and Mom knows it, but she would still kill him if it were in _her_ house-which I live in. I just thought of something.

"Mom, since when do have therapist friends?" I asked.

"Those aren't exactly their day jobs. They have more important duties, but trust me, they'd be perfect therapists." Mom said.

"So, who's the therapist I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Do you want to know about one, or both?" Mom asked.

"Both?! I have multiple therapists?!" I exclaimed.

"Only two, and it's a good thing." Mom vaguely explained.

"Who?!" I asked.

"You'll see." Mom said with an amused smiled.

"Why do you look so entertained?" I asked.

"Just because." Mom said.

We slowed down near a tall building that I wasn't paying attention to. When we stopped, I realized that we were in the parking lot for the Empire State building a.k.a. Mount Olympus. And to be more specific, we were in an Olympian's parking space. I just can't remember which one.

"My therapists are Olympians?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. And one of them offered to let us borrow her parking space while she leaves her car on Olympus itself." Mom answered.

"And one of them's a she?!" I screamed.

Almost all the female Olympians hate me!

"They're both she's actually, and they both like you anyway." Mom said.

What?!

"Come on, their expecting us." Mom said. "And by the way, who did you think the therapists would be, mortals? You'te going to talk about a dead demigod girl, who died by slaying an ancient Greek beast from 'myths', and impersonated her demigod best friend." Mom added.

I started to cry just thinking about her death. I'm such a wimp.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive." Mom said.

We continued walking in silence until we saw the guard inside.

"600th floor, Mount Olympus. My daughter Clarisse La Rue and I are expected." Mom said with authority.

"Of course, Tiffany." The guard said.

Tiffany is Mom's name. We took the key card and got in the elevator, then we started going up to the 600th floor..

"He was easier to get past than usual." I said.

"Yep." Mom said with a smile.

I love her, but she can be so annoying sometimes. Kind of like Silena. The elevator doors opened, and we walked out.

"How did you get in without an invitation?" I questioned.

"I've had an invitation since before you were born." Mom waved it off.

Huh?

We kept walking towards the building that held the Olympian Throne Room. As soon as we got inside, we avoided the Throne room, and kept walking down the hall. There was a random door that Mom opened. As soon as we got inside, I knew who my therapists were.

"Hello Clarisse. Hi Tiffany." Athena said.

"Hi." Aphrodite said in a slightly depressed tone.

Athena gave Aphrodite's leg a friendly squeeze.

"I'll leave you to it, while I go bother Ares." Mom said.

Athena and Aphrodite smirked. They're a lot more alike than I remember.

Mom (oddly) gave me a kiss on the cheek, said, "Love you." And left.

"Love you too." I muttered.

I sat down awkwardly.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Aphrodite smiled.

"Hi Clarisse." Athena said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So... how does this work?" I asked.

"You talk, we listen." Aphrodite wiggled her eyebrows.

"Basically." Athena giggled.

"Is this all necassary? Therapy, I mean." I asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Annabeth and Percy. They come in once a week." Aphrodite blurted out.

I got a confused look. What would they come into therapy for?

"We aren't supposed to talk about that you ditz. And to answer your question Clarisse, they come in to talk about Tartarus." Athena said with a dirty look at Aphrodite.

Damn, she read my mind.

"Yep. And I don't always do it on purpose, but anything you say is private. And to answer your original question, therapy can help." Athena said.

"You can't handle the truth!" Aphrodite randomly said, while looking at Athena.

"Yes I can. That's the point of therapy." Athena said as if it were the millionth time they've had this argument.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Just know that if you don't start talking, I'll make you talk about your relationship with Chris. Even though I've already read your book..." Aphrodite trailed off.

"Book?" I asked.

"Aphrodite has a library full of books that literally write themselves. And they're all about people's love lives. That may be the _only_ time she reads." Athena quipped with a smile.

"50 Shades of Grey. Which is in _your_ library." Aphrodite shot back with an evil grin.

Athena turned red with embarrassment.

"We usually get along better. These are just old inside jokes." Athena clarrified the situation.

"Okay then." I said.

These are going to make for very awkward therapy situations.


	3. Therapy

**Chapter 3: Therapy**

**Clarisse's POV**

I can't help it, I have to laugh. Chris is tickling me. Normally, I'd kill someone for this, but I love him so it doesn't bother me.

"Stop!" I begged.

"But I like it when you giggle." Chris grinned.

He's supposed to be helping me with my homework, but instead he's tickling me.

"Please stop!" I giggled.

He suddenly stopped.

"Oh, now you stop." I was still giggling.

"You said please. Besides, your mom is listening through the door." He whispered the last part.

"And how would you know that?" I whispered.

"Don't question the ninja skills of a child of Hermes." He teased.

"Mom, get away from the door!" I yelled.

She opened the door. "But I never see you act adorable. Not since you were five and asked for a pony." Mom whined.

"Get out." I threatened.

"That's what she said. Anyway, your therapy appointment is in half an hour, so get ready. Bye Nutty Nacho." Mom grinned and left.

"Before you go to therapy, I'd like to suggest writing your English poem on Silena." Chris suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Athena and Aphrodite might consider that progress. I did have Aphrodite as a therapist for my insanity after all." Chris reminded me.

"So what advice does the veteran patient give me?" I teased.

"Just talk to them. It's better to feel awkward now than to never get through your problems with a slow pace." Chris advised.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I love you Clarisse, bye." He hugged me.

"Love you too, bye." I kissed him.

Then he drove home and Mom drove me to Olympus. We talked during the car ride.

"Have you been making improvements?" Mom was curious.

"I've only been to one session, remember?" I said.

"Right." Mom said. "Was it okay though?" She seemed nervous.

"We didn't really talk about anything, they just explained how it would work." I explained.

"Okay." Mom looked really nervous.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Just nervous for you." Mom laughed it off.

I scooted as close as I could to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be okay." I consoled.

"I know." Mom started crying.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She wiped away her tears.

We stopped in front of Olympus.

"I'll see you later." Mom promised.

"Okay." I agreed.

Then she left. I went up through the elevator to the 600th floor, and the first thing I saw terrified me. Phobos and Deimos were right outside the elevator. But Phobos had sunglasses, and Deimos didn't look like Ares.

"There you are." Phobos said.

"Don't worry, Mom just sent us to find you. Your late." Deimos explained.

Sometimes I forget Aphrodite's their mom because they're so ugly. I walked with them to the therapy room.

"Bye Athena. Later Aphrodite." Percy's voice said.

"Bye Mom, see you Aphrodite." Annabeth's voice said.

Then they walked out. Annabeth looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Hi Clarisse." Percy smiled.

I smiled back.

"I knew you liked him!" Phobos teased.

"No she doesn't, she simply appreciated me helping her kick your asses." Percy defended me.

Then he and Annabeth left, and so did Phobos and Deimos.

"Hi." I said a little shyly.

"Hi Clarisse." Athena was still writing things down and she looked... upset about something.

Probably because her daughter was in Tartarus, and now she's describing it.

"Hey Clarisse." Aphrodite said casually.

I sat down and stayed quiet for a minute. Athena finished putting her notes away and looked up at me.

"How was your day?" She asked politely.

"I didn't black out, so I'd say pretty good. But that would've been the perfect excuse to get out of school." I muttered the last part.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be an advantage." Aphrodite smirked.

"Drop out." Athena coughed.

"Says the woman who refused to go to school unless Zeus gave her certain responsibilities that she wanted." Aphrodite whispered.

They both looked annoyed and amused at the same time. They could be sisters with the way the argue.

"We're basically sisters, we just don't have the DNA to prove it. Or the same parents." Athena smiled.

Aphrodite smiled at that comment.

"Do you two do this with all your patients, or is it just me?" I asked.

"Just you." They said simultaneously.

"But if you'd talk, we wouldn't have to entertain ourselves this way." Aphrodite quipped.

"Anything specific you'd like me to divulge?" I rolled my eyes.

"Start with how you and Silena met, or when you became friends. I've never heard about those stories." Athena suggested.

"When Silena came to Camp Half-Blood, you could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but she wasn't as wimpy. No offense." I said.

"None taken." Aphrodite smiled.

"Anyway, everyone was telling me to do my usual initiation. Either stick her head in the toilet, or beat her up. I picked to beat her up. So I dragged her to the arena, made a suggestion about her weapon, and we started the fight. I won't tell you everything, but basically, she kicked my ass. I mean butt. Then I respected her as a demigod, even if she did ruin my reputation. Later, she noticed that Chris and I liked each other. She tried to advise him first, being the nice one and all, then she tried to give me advice. I wouldn't listen to her, so she followed me everywhere until she finally cornered me in the showers, got deemed shower stalker, and made me listen to her. I took her advice and had the perfect first date, so I offered to be her bodyguard, and we slowly became friends. And she finally got me to admit that she is my best friend." I smiled at the memories.

Aphrodite smiled.

"See, and we just noticed two things about you. You correct yourself when you swear, and you talk about her in present tense." Athena smiled.

"Well, Silena tried to make me stop swearing, and she'll always be my friend. We promised to be best friends forever, and that won't change even in death." I explained.

They both looked at me sadly, but they continued working with me happily. Maybe these therapy sessions won't be so awkward after all.


	4. Poems

**Chapter 4: Poems**

**Clarisse's POV**

During therapy, I told them about Chris' idea, and they said it was a good idea. So, I decided to sit and think about it at home that night. Then, I suddenly got some ideas and wrote it all down until I finally produced some poems. Then I went to sleep. When I woke up, Berry was in my arms, and my closet door was open. I must've sleep walked. I got up, got ready to go to school, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was making waffles with chocolate chips and blueberries. We're weird that way.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Mom asked.

"Okay. They just asked me about the first time I met Silena, and when we became friends." I said.

"Oh, so did you learn something about yourself?" She questioned further.

"Nothing I didn't already kind of know." I explained.

I finished of my waffles and put the plate in the sink.

"Okay. I love you, bye." Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, bye." I hugged her.

Then I left and drove to school. English is my first period, so I handed my poems in as soon as school started. Mr. Andersen skimmed over the poems, got a funny look, and said, "Take a seat, I'll grade these later."

So I sat through my first period, enjoyed my second period (Greek), and headed off to lunch. In the middle of lunch, I heard the intercom say, "Clarisse La Rue, to the office."

So I went to the office to see Lyla (the secratary/counselor), and she said, "The principal wants to see you."

So I walked to his office. He came out before I went in, smiled, and said, "Just tell your mom to come to the school for a conference at 3:00 p.m. Don't worry, your not in trouble or anything."

So I went through the rest of the day like I normally would, except I was nervous. Why would Jodi (the principal dude) want to see Mom? He hasn't wanted to see her since I got into fights last year (the girl baited me). After I got home, I told Mom.

"Why does he want to see me?" Mom asked.

"I don't know." I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Mom told me. "As long as you did nothing wrong." She added.

"I haven't. I've been good with my temper this year, and I've been trying to bring my grades up." I defended myself.

"I believe you." Mom said.

A little while later, we drove to the school. We got there by 3:00 p.m. Then we headed to the office, and saw Lyla.

"Go right in Ms. La Rue. But Clarisse, your not supposed to go in." Lyla directed.

"Why?" Now I'm really nervous.

Mom gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked in.

"I don't know, but here's a glass cup to listen in." Lyla answered.

We smirked at each other. She'll always be my favorite counselor. So I put the cup up to the door and listened.

"Why exactly am I here?" Mom questioned.

"Well, we're just worried about Clarisse." Jodi told her.

"Why though?!" Mom asked.

"Well, listen to these poems she turned in today. The first one is her Simile Poem;

_**She looked like Clarisse in her armor.**_

_**And she acted as Clarisse would.**_

_**She was just as brave.**_

_**She sacrificed herself as Clarisse would.**_

_**She even commanded the army as Clarisse would.**_

_**But she was not Clarisse.**_

And this one's her Onomatopoeia/Alliteration Poem;

_**Silena sadly screamed, "surrender",**_

_**They did not listen to her,**_

_**So she battled the beast, said her goodbyes,**_

_**And slowly slipped away with a sigh.**_

Where did all this come from?" Jodi recited my poems.

My heart?

"Where does Emily Dickinson come up with her poems?" Mom contradicted. "Look, she lost her best friend Silena over the summer, and her therapist suggested she get it out like this instead of bottling it up." She added a little more seriously.

"Is that why she's been spacing out when we say certain things?" Jodi questioned.

"Yes." Mom sighed in exasperation.

"Why didn't you notify us?" He asked.

"Because it's none of your business, now I think we're done here." Mom said.

I quickly gave Lyla the cup and moved away from the door. As soon as Mom came out, she grabbed me to pull me away, Jodi gave me a sad look, and Lyla just looked confused. As soon as we were in the car, Mom said, "Impressive, I used to use the glass cup trick myself."

I smiled at her. After we drove home, we realized that we had something else to do today.

"I can't believe I forgot." I groaned.

"How can anyone remember that there's a dinner at Camp with everyone's parents, including Olympians, with all we've been doing lately?" Mom consoled.

"More like, how can anyone forget?" I sighed.

We both laughed. Then we drove to Camp Half-Blood. When we got to Half-Blood Hill, I said, "I, Clarisse La Rue, invite you in."

Thunder boomed. We walked down to the pavilion, and I let Mom go to the parents table after I found Chris.

"Nice day?" He asked.

"My principal was worried about the poems because they're about Silena's death." I almost laughed.

"Wow, if they worried your principal, maybe you should let me read those." He smiled mischievously.

I elbowed him lightly. Then I heard something that pissed me off.

"She was too a traitor. Silena was a spy, and she gave important information to the enemy, therefore, she died a traitor whether she fought the stupid drakon or not." Drew smirked.

"She was not, Silena died a hero by _saving everyone_ from the drakon." Piper defended the sister she never knew.

"She's the biggest traitor this camp's ever had. She might even be worse than Luke..." Drew was cut off by me jumping on her.

I pinned her hands down in a way that made it look like she was choking herself.

"Silena died a HERO! Not a TRAITOR! She died saving us _all _from the Lydian Drakon, including your sorry ass, and do you even realize how hard it was to kill that thing, even being meant to do it, let alone how hard it was for her to attack it! You evil little..." I yelled until everything suddenly looked fuzzy and I blacked out.

After I blacked out, I relived my memories of her including the horror of the day she died.

_She kept trying to convince me to help, but my stupid pride got in the way._

_"Silena, I'm not defending them anymore. They don't care what happens to me anyway, and I made a promise that I'm keeping to stay away. Besides, only one of them is my friend out there, and he can take care of himself." I said._

_"You mean Percy? Yeah, last I heard, Annabeth got stabbed, he pushed her attacker off a bridge, and then he ran her over to safety. The key in any battle is focus, and he won't be able to focus!" Silena protested._

_"He can take care of himself, and I have no reason to help!" I exclaimed._

_"You have me! Aren't I reason enough?! You owe me, I'm asking you to help me, and you won't do it! I HAVE to help them, I did something horrible, and I have to fix it! Now help me, or I'll do it myself!" She screamed and started crying._

_"What do you mean? What did you do?" I was curious._

_"I can't talk about it now. After the War, if we survive, I'll tell you." She gave me a kiss on the lipsand ran off crying._

_I felt so guilty, but she was already gone. I went to the bathrooms and cried. Then Chris found me and tried to make me feel better._

_"I should've gone after her and told her I'd help." I sniffled._

_"It's okay. You were just trying to understand before you made a decision, and you know she's a faster runner. Just let her calm down. It's never too late." He consoled._

_But it was too late. When I found out she was gone along with the rest of my cabin, I got my backup armor, found a ride, took Chris with me, and headed off to battle. When I got there, I saw Silena get the fatal blow, and I was so angry, I attacked the Lydian Drakon and won. Then I went over to Silena and desperately tried to save her, but to no avail. She tried convincing me it wasn't my fault, but it was, and I knew it always would be, no matter what anyone says. She also mentioned how she became a spy back when she liked Luke, but she begged me not to blame him, so I promised I wouldn't. She said Kronos had threatened to hurt her mom and her mortal family. I understood. She said she loved me, and the last thing she said was, "Charlie... I see Charlie..." She died with a smile on her face._

_I cried, but I also declared that she had died a hero, and she always would be. _Then everything went black.


	5. I Have Problems

**Chapter 5: I Have Problems**

**Clarisse's POV**

When I woke up, I was in some kind of hospital room, with Mom cuddling up to me on the bed. I felt very comfortable, but that's probably because Mom and I haven't done this since I had a nightmare when I was 8. Then I noticed Aphrodite sitting in the corner wide awake, and Chris asleep in a chair right next to my bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Aphrodite whispered.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just over night." Aphrodite replied.

"What happened to Drew?" I got curious.

"She got slapped by multiple women, including me. Not to mention she was yelled at by Chris, Percy, and Luke." She smirked.

My boyfriend and my friends. They really _are_ priceless.

"Even Annabeth and Piper slapped her. Plus, Athena slapped her and had to hold your mom back from doing the same." She giggled.

"How did I get here?" I questioned.

"After you passed out, you went into shock. It looked like you were having a stroke. And you kept saying Silena. So we brought you here to Apollo and Hermes' medical center." Aphrodite explained.

"Oh. So why are you still here?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, when you were in shock, I went inside your head to figure out what was going on. And while I was there, I saw what you were seeing, and I realized something. The way you care about Silena, it's not just friendship. You love her, in a way that would make people think you're a lesbian if they didn't know you better. I don't think you're a lesbian, I just think you care about her because everyone gets some kind of attraction to the same sex, well, at least it's not considered rare." Aphrodite elaborated.

Oh. It's about that.

"I'm sorry..." I started.

"No need to be. I understand, I just didn't know. But even Athena and I had a slight attraction to each other. But that's because she figured liking a girl would be the loopull to swearing off men." Aphrodite laughed it off.

"I only kissed her a couple of times anyway, and even Chris knows that." I admitted.

"It's okay, I get it. I just wanted to let you know I was okay with it. And you might see her again soon..." She mumbled the last part.

"Am I dying?!" I exclaimed with a whisper.

"God no! That's not what I meant. You'll understand soon. Hopefully..." She calmed me down.

I have so many problems. But what did she mean by that? Then Percy suddenly came in with flowers.

"Tell anyone, and I'll have to kill you." Percy kept our joke running.

Aphrodite smiled.

"Or maybe as a witness, I'll have to kick your ass." Chris mumbled.

"No, then you wouldn't be Nutty Nacho the superhero." Mom yawned.

"How long have you two been awake?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Since he opened the door." Chris answered.

"Same here." Mom agreed.

Thank God, they didn't hear our conversation.

"Anyway, Piper says she wants to see you if you'll let her." Percy grinned.

"Okay, everyone out, and tell her to come in." I giggled.

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, Chris gave me a full-on kiss, Aphrodite gave me a pat on the leg, and Percy gave me a hug before they all left. Then Piper came in. She gave me a hug, and said, "I believe you, and I thought you were awesome even after you passed out."

"You better believe me, Silena really did die a hero." I teased.

She gave me a smile and left. Then I had another visitor.

"Hi Clarisse." Athena greeted.

"Hi Athena." I responded.

"Don't worry, we slapped Drew silly. So silly that she's going to keep her stupid mouth shut." Athena giggled.

"Okay, thanks." I giggled.

"Even Artemis and the Huntresses thought it was wrong, so you're all good." Athena smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

I'm like a freaking mental patient who's got people telling her everything's gonna be okay.

"Except you're not a mental patient, and we love you." Athena smirked.

I guess she has a point. Then something else even weirder happened. Ares came to visit.

"Get out." He grumbled to Athena.

"That's what she said." Athena left.

"Hi... Dad." I was nervous.

"Hello Clarisse." He said calmly.

"Why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because I may not like wimps, but you're not wimpy to have done what you did. Even I somewhat appreciate Aphrodite and her kids. Somewhat..." He sounded uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I reached out and hugged him.

"You've made me proud kid. I don't think I could deal with losing Aphrodite, so you're brave to cope with this." He admitted uncomfortably.

"I love you Dad." I whispered.

"You know how I feel about you." I think that translates to _I love you._

There must be something really wrong here, but I've pinched myself, so I'm not dreaming.


	6. Ares

**Chapter 6: Ares**

**Clarisse's POV**

So, after they finally let me out of the medical center, Mom said she wanted to take me home and taje care of me like she used to when I was sick. And that's what I was hoping to do, but then something got in the way of that.

"Tiffany, Clarisse." Ares greeted.

"Hi Dad." I muttered.

"Hello Ares." Mom smirked.

"You know you still owe me $5, right?" He smiled.

"I swear, it was an accident when your lamp broke a couple of days ago." Mom defended herself.

That was the day I started therapy, and she said she was going to bug him.

"Yeah, right." Ares rolled his eyes at her.

"What did I say about rolling your eyes?" Mom reminded him of something.

"That Aphrodite and most other women hate it." He turned as red as his chariot.

"Exactly." Mom grinned.

What did she do to make him this obedient when they were dating? Never mind, I don't think I want to know.

"Look, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask if you'd release Clarisse to me for the day. I'll bring her back by sundown, fully intact." Ares promised.

What? Why?

"Why?" Mom voiced my thoughts.

"Please." He begged.

He BEGGED. With a PUPPY DOG look. How does the SCARY God of freaking WAR pull off that look?

"Fine, but only if she agrees." Mom compromised.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Okay...?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Good, now follow me." Ares suggested.

Mom looked annoyed, but in a good kind of way. I followed Ares through Olympus. We eventually stopped at Aphrodite's Palace.

"Look, if you're here to 'have fun' with her, then why am I here?" I asked.

"That's not why we're here. Now if she'll just let us in..." He rang her doorbell.

She opened the door and gave him an annoyed look.

"Not today Ares. I'm not in the mood." She sighed.

"That's not why we're here." Ares repeated.

Then she noticed me.

"Oh, hi Clarisse." She smiled.

"Can we please come in?" Ares asked.

What is it about Aphrodite and my mom that makes him seem so normal? Once again, never mind.

"Of course." Aphrodite looked pleased with his choice of words.

Then we went inside and she gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you again today too." I giggled.

"What are you two here for?" Aphrodite questioned.

"I need to see your library." Ares replied.

"Why?" Aphrodite pressed.

"Just because. Pleeease." He begged again.

Damn. Aphrodite looked at me in confusion, and I just shrugged back.

"Fine." She responded. "Just try not to poke around in people's love lives too much." She added as an afterthought.

"Okaaay." I went with it.

Then she left in the direction of her bedroom (I've been here before with Silena, so I know where some stuff is). Did I mention she's in only her lacy red underwear? Probably not, because I try not to think too hard on stuff like that. Then we headed down a hallway until we reached the library. Ares headed off somewhere looking for something, so I just looked around. In the number section, I saw 50 Shades of Grey. Figures. But I wanted to look for something other than dirty fiction.

"How are the books on people's love lives organized?" I asked a cupid.

(To be clear a lowercase c cupid is a child of Aphrodite and and uppercase C Cupid.)

"By first name mostly, but then you have to check the last name, because some names are so common, and even then, they're numbered a certain way." She answered.

"Could you please help me find the one on Percy Jackson, as in Savior of Olympus Percy Jackson?" I asked.

I know it's nosy, but I'm curious about something.

"Of course." She smiled.

She led me over to the P section, went down the row to the 'Percy section', and finally found the name Percy Jackson with a trident drawn on it. Figures.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed the book.

Then I opened it. On the first page, it had a list of chapters. On chapter one, it read, "Annabeth", chapter two read, "Silena" (I could kill him), on chapter three, "Thalia" (wow), on chapter four, "Rachel" (should've seen that coming), chapter five read "Allison" (who?), and chapter six read, "Clarisse". What?! Then I noticed that at the bottom of the page it said, "Current Love Interest: Annabeth", and "Soulmate: Annabeth". Soulmate? Figures. But why would he like me? And on closer inspection, I noticed that most of the chapters were short, except Annabeth's, because her page numbers were still growing. I made the book open to chapter six. Then I started reading it. He didn't like me as a relationship possibility, he just thought of me as attractive, and nice if you could get to know me. When I skimmed over Silena's chapter, it said she was attractive and openly nicer than her siblings, but she wasn't a relationship possibility. Something along the same lines was said about Thalia and Rachel, and Allison was some friend he cared about that had a crush on him, and he liked her a little, but it wasn't love. And I couldn't get more than a certain number of pages for Annabeth, because there's just so much information. With all this information, Aphrodite doesn't NEED Hephaestus TV.

Then I looked through Chris' book and noticed that I was the only girl mentioned, so I had multiple chapters. It made me smile. Yhen I looked at Mom's, and I finally understood Ares. He's nice to his lovers and a few other people he cares about, but he's ornery with everyone else. I guess it makes sense.

"Clarisse!" Ares yelled from the other end of the row.

"Yes Dad?" I answered.

"I'm going to say something I rarely say without being tortured." He said when he was a few feet from me.

"And what's that?" I was curious.

"After some careful reading on the subject, I've decided that I approve of your relationship with Chris, so if you to go any further in your relationship, you have my... blessing." He said at his own slow pace.

"Who pulled the stick out of your ass?" I giggled.

"Aphrodite. And she beat me with it." He joked.

"What did she really do?" I wondered.

"Threatened me and slapped me until I saw reason." He admitted.

"You really are whipped, aren't you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"And if you ever tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." He said. "But only foguratively." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay." I agreed.

"And if you want to, you can leave school, and I'll pay to put you in a school full of Half-Bloods. Who will fear you." He smiled at the last part.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because your my kid, and you never seem happy at that mortal school." He grunted.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because I watch you and all my other kids." He muttered.

I smiled, and he gave a small smile in return. I spent the rest of my time with him watching him beat people to a pulp in Olympus' arena. Then he brought me home before sundown.

"See ya later kid." He said goodbye.

"Bye Dad." I said.

"Pray to me when you have your answer about the school." He offered.

"I will." I promised.

Then he left with his chariot in the form of a Harley.

"How did it go?" Mom asked.

"Not that bad." I responded.

I'll tell her about school later. So I just let her take care of me for the rest of the night.


End file.
